Happy Hong's Family 2
by Pearl Metal Gold
Summary: Awal perjalanan kehidupan keluarga Hong #jisoo #wonwoo #jiwon #wonshua #wonu #joshua #HongJoochan(?)
1. S2

UPCOMING HHF SEASON 2


	2. Rain

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Hong Jisoo

Hong Jiwon (3 y.o)

TerGaJe sedunia

Hujan turun sangat lebat, waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pm

"Ppa beyum puyang?" Tanya seorang bocah berusia 3 tahun dengan mata bulat kucingnya menatap polos pada ibunya, tubuh mungil namun berisinya berada dalam pangkuan wanita cantik dengan mata rubah yang rambut hitam panjangnya tengah dikuncir kuda. Bocah berkulit putih susu itu tengah menengadah dan menengok menatap ibunya yang melingkarkan tangan lentiknya pada perut si bocah.

"Belum, sebentar lagi sampai. Kenapa? Jiwon rindu papa, hmm?" Tanya si wanita cantik yang tengah mengenakan piyama satin ungu dilapisi cardigan berwarna biru donker itu. Tangannya bermain dengan jari-jari mungil nan berisi milik balita kecil dalam pangkuannya, sambil menciumi pucuk kepala si bocah berambut coklat tua yang cukup lebat itu.

"Uh uhm, ciwon lindu ppa..." ujar bocah itu kembali menengok pada TV disebrangnya yang menayangkan Tom si kereta. Jiwon bicara begitu sambil membawa tangan besar ibunya ke arah dadanya yang terbalut piyama biru dengan gambar boneka teddy dan memainkan jari-jari ibunya.

Cklek

Kedua makhluk menggemaskan yang sedang menghangatkan diri di sofa ruang keluarga itu segera menengokkan kepala ke sumber suara

"Ppa!!" Sorak si bocah dengan bahagia dan semangat

"Papa pulang~" seru pria tampan berpakaian formal dengan senyum teduhnya, yang disambut dengan putra kecilnya yang lansung turun dari pangkuan serta sofa, segera berlari kecil ke arah ayahnya, diikuti si wanita cantik ramping.

"Selamat datang Jisoo oppa." Ujar wanita cantik itu, tepat setelah Jisoo mengangkat Jiwon dalam gendongannya sementara si wanita cantik mengambil alih tas kerjanya.

"Apa kabar jagoan appa?" Tanya Jisoo mengangkat Jiwon, kemudian menggesek-gesekkan hidung mereka, membuat Jiwon terpekik dan tertawa bahagia

"Ppa cudaah..." ujarnya sambil menahan tawanya

"Wonwoo sayang..." panggil Jisoo ketika Wonwoo sedang asik tersenyum mengamati interaksi ayah dan anak, kemudian menatap Jisoo yang memanggilnya dan menggendong Jiwon.

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo, dan tersenyum, sebelum menerima kecupan di pipinya. Jiwon hanya mengamati kedua orang tuanya dengan bahagia sementara tangan mungilnya melingkar di leher ayahnya.

Wonwoo menengadahkan tangannya untuk meminta Jiwon.

"Jiwon dengan mama dulu ya, biarkan papa mandi dulu. Nanti Jiwon bisa bermain sepuasnya." Ujar Wonwoo

Jiwon dengan polosnya menurut dan berpindah gendongan setelah menerima kecupan sayang bertubi-tubi dari Jisoo di kedua pipi gembilnya, hidung kecil nan mancungnya, dahinya, dan mata bulatnya.

"Oppa mandilah, aku sudah siapkan air hangat dan pakaian ganti." Ujar Wonwoo dengan Jiwon digendongannya.

Jisoo dengan cepat menyambar pinggang mungil Wonwoo dari belakang yang membuat Jiwon dan Wonwoo memekik kaget dan senang

"Ppa!!!" Teriak Jiwon bahagia sambil memposisikan badannya dalan gendongan Wonwoo agar berbalik ke belakang melihat ayahnya

Jisoo dengan cepat mengecup hidung Jiwon lagi yang berkerut lucu seperti Wonwoo saat tertawa, kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya ke sisi lain dari Jiwon untuk berbisik

"Terima kasih sayang." Dan mengecup pipi Wonwoo beberapa kali, membuat wanita itu bersemu dan tersenyum lebar menampakkan kerutan di hidungnya.

"Sudah cepat mandi sana, akan kusiapkan susu coklat hangat sekaligus makan malam." Ujar Wonwoo

Sebelum beranjak, Jisoo menyempatkan mengecup pipi dua orang kesayangannya itu.

Rain

"Jiwon bermain bersama Teddy sebentar ya, dan jangan kemana-mana, mama akan menyiapkan susu kesukaan Jiwon dan makan malam, ne?" Ujar Wonwoo setelah meletakkan putra semata wayangnya pada sofa rendah lebar di ruang keluarga

"Ciap ma~" ujar Jiwon yang tengah memeluk Teddy bearnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain berpura-pura memberi hormat, menimbulkan kekehan lucu sang ibu yang kemudian mencium keningnya sebelum beranjak.

Rain

"Wonnie..." sampai dapur, Wonwoo mendengar sebuah bisikan dan tiba-tiba terdapat lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, yang membuat Wonwoo sontak kaget dan menengok ke belakang

"Oppa!" Seru Wonwoo kaget, lantaran Jisoo masih menggunakan pakaiannya lengkap (minus jasnya) dan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri

"Sst" ujar Jisoo mengeratkan pelukan pada perut rata Wonwoo dan menenggelamkan wajah tampannya pada ceruk leher Wonwoo, dan mengusal-usalkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Wonwoo yang terekspos dan memiliki aroma penenang bagi Jisoo

"Lelah, hmm?" Tanya Wonwoo lembut sambil menggenggam dan mengelus sayang tangan Jisoo yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Rindu Wonnie..." ujar Jisoo manja, menghirup aroma leher Wonwoo, sebelum kemudian menegakkan badannya, mencium pucuk kepala Wonwoo dan membalikkan tubuh wanita dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa berbisik oppa?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah berbalik menghadap Jisoo, tangannya mengelus lembut wajah Jisoo yang terbuai dengan tangan halus Wonwoo, mereka saling menatap penuh makna dengan senyum teduh Jisoo yang mengembang sangat lebar, sementara Wonwoo ikut tersenyum kecil, tangan Jisoo masih setia bertengger pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

"Agar Jiwon tidak dengar," ucap Jisoo terkekeh kecil

"Apa kau menungguku?" Tanya Wonwoo

Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepas pandangan mereka berdua

"Bantu aku mandi." Ujar Jisoo seduktif, setengah berbisik dan dengan suara rendahnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo yang bersemu.

Tak terlalu lama, kini keduanya tengah berada di kamar mandi yang hanya bersebelahan dengan dapur, dengan pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka.

Wonwoo sedang membantu Jisoo melepas dasi serta membuka kancing kemejanya sementara tangan Jisoo masih tak mau pindah dari pinggang Wonwoo dan matanya yang terus menatap setiap pergerakan wanita tercintanya.

"Aku hanya membantumu melepas baju. Jiwon membutuhkan susunya." Ujar Wonwoo tanpa menatap Jisoo, tapi Jisoo tahu Wonwoo tengah malu, bisa dilihat dari telinganya yang memerah.

Jisoo terkekeh geli, meneratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo menempel pada tubuh Jisoo dengan tangan yang terhimpit sehingga tidak bisa melanjutkam membuka kancing kemeja Jisoo

"Oppa!" Serunya sambil menengadah menghadapi wajah Jisoo yang tersenyum mencurigakan penuh arti, membuat Wonwoo bersemu dan hanya dapat menatap Jisoo polos dan membuat Jisoo gemas.

Dengan segera Jisoo menghapus jarak diantara mereka, membuat Wonwoo terbuai dengan pandangannya dan mengikuti alur yang telah Jisoo buat. Keduanya memutuskan tatapan ketika bibir mereka menempel dengan memejamkan mata. Jisoo mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Wonwoo benar-benar berhimpitan dengan tubuhnya. Tangan Wonwoo yang tadi terhimpit kini berpindah melingkar ke leher Jisoo, membuat tubuh keduanya benar-benar menempel.

Jisoo mulai melumat bibir pink plum lembut candunya, menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk dapat mencicipi setiap inci bibir manis sng istri. Keduanya begitu terbuai dan terlarut dalam atmosfer yang tah tercipta di kamar mandi itu.

"MAMA!!!"

Sebelum sebuah teriakkan menghancurkan segalanya. Dengan cepat Wonwoo melepas pelukkan Jisoo, dan ketika hendak keluar dari kamar mandi, di depannya telah berdiri makhluk mungil nan menggemaskan dengan boneka Teddy nya, menatap Wonwoo dengan kelegaan namun juga penuh tanya.

"Jiwon sayang ada apa?" Ujar Wonwoo khawatir

Jiwon segera berhambur kepelukan ibunya yang berjongkok kemudian menggendongnya.

"Celaam ma, di tibi ada cecuatu celam ciwon takut." Ujar Jiwon menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo tergelitik dengan rambut Jiwon. Wonwoo mengelus kepala serta punggung Jiwon dengan lembut

"Tidak papa sayang itu hanya iklan" ucap Wonwoo menenangkan 'ikalan film horor.' Batinnya

Sementara Jisoo di belakang mereka mengucap syukur dalam hati tidak terjadi hal-hal mengerikan pada buah hatinya dan semoga Jiwon juga tidak melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan kalau tid-

"Tapi ma, apa yang mama lakukan di kamal mandi belsama ppa? Kenapa papa memakan bibil mama? Apa papa lapal?" Tanya Jiwon polos menatap Wonwoo yang memerah bergantian dengan Jisoo yang terkejut dan gelagapan.

Wonwoo dengan segera menatap Jisoo bingung

"Iyaa papa lapar-"

"Tapi papa harus mandi dulu."

Jisoo menjawab dan harus terpotong oleh Wonwoo yang menyahut dan menutup pintu kamar mandi menyisakkan Jiwon yang menatap bingung keduanya (pintu kamar mandi dan Wonwoo).

Rain

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan piyama model senada dengan Wonwoo hanya berbeda warna yaitu merah maroon, Jisoo menghampiri kesayangannya yang tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga, dengan Jiwon yang sedang menyesap susu botolnya dalam pangkuan Wonwoo.

Jisoo yang tiba-tiba datang, dengan perlahan mengendap-endap di belakang Wonwoo dan dengan cepat mengecup pipi Wonwoo dari samping, yang membuat wanita cantik itu tentu saja terlonjak kaget, hingga mengagetkan Jiwon dipangkuannya.

"Ppa!!!" Teriak Jiwon sambil tertawa menengok ke belakang sofa dimana terdapat ayahnya sedang tersenyum lebar menatap putranya. Di saat yang bersamaan Wonwoo juga menengok ke arah kanan dimana Jisoo baru saja mengecupnya. Dan setelah menghadiahkan satu kecupan di dahi putranya yang tengah berdiri di atas sofa di atas pangkuan ibunya, untuk menghadap Jisoo, Jisoo menolehkan wajahnya dan menemukan wajah cantik istrinya yang hanya berjarak 3 cm saja, tanpa memedulikan Jiwon yang sedang menatap mereka, dengan jahil pria berambut coklat itu mengecup bibir mungil istrinya sekilas dan tanpa berdosa melenggang, dan ikut bergabung di atas sofa hangat itu seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

Read Rain Jiwon's family (HHF set) lengkap

Di wattpad : Hong_Jiwon


End file.
